Peashooter (PvZH)
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Mega-Grow |set = Basic |rarity = Common |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Started fighting Zombies in 2009... and never stopped.}} Peashooter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits or abilities. It is the basic plant of the Mega-Grow class. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. The phrase "Started fighting Zombies in 2009" in its description is a reference to the year that Plants vs. Zombies, the first game of the series, was released, while the phrase "and never stopped" is a reference to its appearance in every Plants vs. Zombies series game since the aforementioned game. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Started fighting Zombies in 2009... and never stopped. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Class added: *Peashooter is now the basic plant of the class. Strategies With The advantages of Peashooter is that it only costs 1 sun and is given at the start of the game. But other than that, it does not have any useful merits, so it should be replaced as soon as possible when you get stronger plant fighters such as Party Thyme or while progressing through the game. If you need to give this plant a boost, use for extra strength at a cheap price, or The Podfather for extra strength and health at a slightly more expensive price, as Peashooter is a pea plant. Additionally, tricks such as Embiggen work too. However, saving these boosts for stronger plant fighters later in a battle may be more beneficial. It is important to note that is a complete superior to Peashooter, as both are in the same tribes, classes, and with the same cost and starting stats, but Pea Pod has a useful ability while Peashooter does not. So, this plant serves as nothing more than an extra plant to use in pea decks once enough Pea Pods are obtained. Against This plant is considerably easy to counter due to its low base stats and it lacking any traits or abilities, so you should be able to destroy this with almost every zombie fighter, or damaging tricks such as Nibble. However, if Torchwood or The Podfather is used with this, take caution, as this could easily become a minor threat for a cheap price. Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards can easily remove this from the field, assuming its health isn't boosted. Gallery Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, it was the only plant fighter that could be used by every plant hero. *It makes a cameo appearance on one of the three surfboards found in beach missions like Attack of the Tentacles!. **The other two plants on the other surfboards are and . Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Neutral cards